


Shut Up and Face The Music

by Princessponies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Excessive use of advertisements, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessponies/pseuds/Princessponies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Will Solace is thoroughly done, and very confused by the kid in an anime t-shirt.</p>
<p>Inspired by http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/118277920240/awful-au-237</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Face The Music

Will Solace was a very tolerant person, so the first dozen near-identical band posters in rapid succession that he passed on his walk home from school were of no concern to him. The next eight, however,  quickly drained his patience away. As he turned the corner into the driveway of his apartment complex, he was met with several haphazardly placed advertisements, that seemed sickeningly familiar, strewn between the telephone poles, streetlamps, and basically anywhere the tape would hold.  Dreadfully, he glared at one of the papers, and the photoshopped insignia seemed to stare right back. A bird of some kind sat in the center, surrounded by plants and words.  _"Birds Can't Fly" Concert,_   the sheet sneered, _Friday before Battle Of The Bands. Tickets available on location._ A few names followed, below everything else, likely listing off the members of said band. Will was able to recognize some as a handful of his peers from school. With a huff, he broke eye-contact with the poster and set off to hunt down the tape-happy villain.  
  
Thankfully, his victim had left a trail of advertisements straight to them, so they weren't difficult to find. The one behind the ad-pocalypse was a short and scrawny boy with long, curly hair that poofed around his head like he was wearing a fluffy dog as a hat. Freckles dotted the boy's olive skin everywhere; across his arms, face, and Will was certain he even saw a few showing around the boy's feet where his pants cuff had rolled up and socks had fallen down. He was clad in a black t-shirt that displayed the characters of some anime Will couldn't identify (Though he couldn't exactly judge the other boy's tastes, Will was wearing a fandom tee as well). Anime-shirt continued to go about his business, tacking another poster to a telephone pole. Will was surprised to spy that, despite the kid's scrawniness, his arms seemed to be decently muscular. Perhaps he was the drummer? Either that or putting up advertisements was quite the workout. As the boy finished up with the final poster, Will put on his best  _"I-am-pissed-at-you-but-trying-to-be-polite"_   face, and began towards the other. The boy had prepared another sign with tape by the time Will reached him.  
  
"Hello there!" Will greeted. He hoped his annoyance didn't show through too badly. "You wouldn't happen to be the one who put up all the posters along this street, would you?" The boy cocked an eyebrow in response, and glanced down at the paper in his hand.  
  
"Well I do seem to be currently doing that, yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You see, there are about eight individual and identical posters outside of my apartment building. Now, I completely understand and respect your enthusiasm for this hobby, but perhaps you're being a tad excessive with your advertisements?" The boy's face had reverted to showing no emotion. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not asking you to remove them or anything, but maybe you don't need to place _eight identical posters_ in the same general vicinity? I'm sure you'd get the point across with just one or two flyers, especially with the rest proceeding them along the street. What I'm trying to say here, and I don't mean to be rude, but maybe, perhaps, just a little, you could tone it down-"  
  
The boy looked directly into Will's eyes, his stare blank, and pressed the poster hard to Will's chest mid-sentence. Will stopped short and sputtered for a moment, considering the flyer that was now taped to his shirt. The other boy's gaze flittered between the paper and Will's face, before he stalked off, already preparing a new poster without another word. Will watched him disappear down the street, taping up more signs almost every chance he got. Will glanced down at his shirt once more, reading over the details of the concert.  
  
He had to say, they had one hell of a convincing advertiser.


End file.
